1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal crimping machine which can automatically adjust the crimping heights in accordance with several kinds of terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 10 shows the prior art terminal crimping machine described in JP-A (Laid-Open) Sho 61-71577.
As shown in FIG. 10, in a terminal crimping machine 40, a toggle link 44 is coupled, through a clank 43, with a flywheel 42 provided within a frame 42; at the lower end of the link 44, a crimper 47 for an anvil (crimping jig) 46 on the flame is fixed; at the upper end of the link 44, pins 49 are provided through a fulcrum block 48, the pins 49 being freely slidable and penetrating through the frame 41; a lower wedge 50 coupled with the pin 49 and an upper wedge 51 opposite to the lower wedge 50 are provided; and a motor 52 and a gear 53 for driving the upper wedge 51 are provided.
In operation, the toggle link 44 is driven by rotation of the flywheel 42 so that the slide block 45 ascends or descends to crimp a terminal 54 between the anvil 46 and crimper 47. In this case, the crimping height h of the terminal is adjusted in such a manner that the wedge 51 is horizontally shifted to move the fulcrum block 48 up and down.
However, the above crimping machine 40 has disadvantages that the means (flywheel 42, toggle ling 44, etc. ) for driving is large-scaled and complicate, the large-scale frame 48 having high rigidity is required to use the toggle link 44 and a change in the position of the fulcrum 48 by height adjustment results in a change in the crimping capability.